Verflixter Julklapp
by John Xisor
Summary: Julklapp in Hogwarts. Ron hat das Los mit Hermines Namen gezogen und muss für sie ein Geschenk besorgen, doch er steht vor einem Problem: er hat kein Geld. Mit Nevilles Hilfe will er sein Problem in den Griff bekommen, doch alles läuft schief. X-Mas Story


Liebe Leser,

das ist die Wichtel-Geschichte, die ich für ein anderes Mitglied auf harrypotter-fans zu Weihnachten geschrieben habe. Die Idee dazu kam von der Idee mit den Wichtel-Geschichten selbst, denn da wusste man auch nicht, wer einem die FF nach persönlichen Vorlieben schreibt.

Bevorzugtes Genre war lt. Fragebogen ein lustiges, romantisches Abenteuer mit den Pairings Ron/Hermine und Harry/Ginny. Mein Wichtelopfer hat sich sehr gefreut, das hat wiederum mich gefreut :)

Lieben Gruß und frohe Weihnachten,

Muggelchen

* * *

**Verflixter Julklapp**

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete Ron das Stückchen Pergament in seinen Fingern, auf welchem sich ihm, würde man von seiner blassen Gesichtsfarbe ausgehen, gerade sein Todesdatum offenbart haben musste. Nur nebenbei hörte er seine Mitschüler am Gryffindortisch miteinander reden; ihm selbst hatte der Name auf dem Zettel die Sprache verschlagen.

„Wen hast du, Harry?" Ginny hatte quer über den Tisch gefragt.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, mischte sich Hermine ein. „Es soll ein Geheimnis sein, sonst ist doch der ganze Spaß weg!"

In seinem eigenen Horror gefangen las Ron immerzu den Namen der Person, der er zum Julklapp ein Geschenk machen sollte: Hermine Granger. Er sollte sich freuen, doch nach seinem letzten Besuch beim Honigtopf hatte er kein Geld mehr. Der Julklapp war in Vergessenheit geraten. Mit der einsamen Galleone im Geldbeutel konnte er kein tiefgründigeres Geschenk besorgen als ein paar Süßigkeiten, weswegen sie bestimmt enttäuscht wäre.

„Ron, wen hast du?" Weil er nicht reagierte, stieß Ginny ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Ich habe gefragt, wen..."

Die Stimme von Professor McGonagall echote durch die große Halle.

„Wie Sie wissen, geht es beim Julklapp um die Einhaltung einer weihnachtlichen Tradition. Rivalitäten haben dabei nichts verloren. Blamieren Sie Ihr Haus also bitte nicht, weil Sie dem Irrtum erlegen sind, einem weniger populären Mitschüler aufgrund der Anonymität heraus ungestraft einen Streich spielen zu dürfen!"

Einige Schüler stöhnten. Sie schienen für die Slytherins, die sie beschenken mussten, genau das geplant zu haben. Vielleicht könnte Anonymität Rons Rettung sein, auch wenn er es bis zu seinem Lebensende bereuen würde, Hermine etwas Preiswertes besorgt zu haben.

„Am ersten Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort, „wird eine Liste aushängen, der sie entnehmen können, wer wen beschenkt hat. Sie haben bis zum Tag des Ferienbeginns Zeit, ein Geschenk zu besorgen. Geben Sie sich Mühe und kommen Sie gar nicht erst auf die Idee, Ihr Hab und Gut in der Hoffnung zu durchstöbern, etwas zu finden, das normalerweise auf dem Müll landen würde."

Professor McGonagall nannte die Preisrahmen. Ron seufzte. Seine Klassenstufe sollte zwischen fünf und zehn Galleonen ausgeben. Geld leihen wollte er sich nicht, denn es ging ums Prinzip. Die Frage war, wie er seine Galleone vervielfachen konnte. Fred und George könnten ihm sicher helfen. Sie hatten mit Wetten und Gewinnen einige Erfahrung.

„Die Geschenke werden von Ihnen bitte mit dem Namen des Beschenkten versehen und dort hineingeworfen." Sie deutete auf einen riesigen Sack, der unter den Stundengläsern angebracht war. „Sie erhalten Ihr Julklapp-Geschenk pünktlich per Eule zum Weihnachtsfest."

Erneut starrte Ron auf den Zettel. Verzweiflung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ginny hegte einen Verdacht.

„Ron, hast du etwa Snape?" Er blickte auf, sah im gleichen Moment, wie Hermine sich erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund legte. Er verneinte wortlos.

Einige Plätze weiter sagte Dean belustigt: „Ich glaube, unser guter Neville hat das Pech gehabt."

Sämtliche Augenpaare ruhten auf dem rundlichen Teenager. Er sah genauso schlecht aus wie Ron sich fühlte.

„Ist das wahr?" Hermine blickte ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ja..." Nevilles Stimme brach, weswegen er sich räusperte. „Glaubt ihr, ich könnte ihm eine Freude machen, wenn ich über die Feiertage verscheide?"

„Ihm vielleicht", antwortete Harry, „aber nicht uns. Überlege dir was anderes!"

* * *

Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung, nur Neville und Ron saßen auf dem Sofa vorm Kamin und blickten paralysiert in die lodernden Flammen, als würden die ihre Probleme einäschern können.

Von den anderen ungehört sagte Ron: „Dich hat es genauso schlimm erwischt."

„Wieso?" Nevilles Stirn schlug Falten. „Hast du Malfoy?"

„Nein, ich..." Er verstummte, weswegen Neville sich zu ihm beugte.

„Sag es mir ruhig. Ich werde meinen Mund halten."

Nach einigem Zögern flüsterte Ron: „Ich hab Hermine!"

Verdutzt blinzelte Neville. „Das ist doch gut!"

„Ist es nicht, wenn man kein Geld hat. Ich werde bestimmt meine Quidditch-Handschuhe verkaufen müssen."  
„Ich kann dir was leihen", bot Neville wie selbstverständlich an.

„Das ist doch das Problem! Das wäre genau genommen kein Geschenk von mir!"

„Dann mach was Eigenes. Du könntest etwas basteln!"

Ron wurde skeptisch. „Wie lange kennst du mich schon? Ich und was basteln..."

„Ich wollte nur helfen. McGonagall hat gesagt, der Wert gilt nur für gekaufte Gegenstände, nicht für Dinge, die man selbst anfertigt."

„Hat sie?", fragte Ron irritiert nach. „Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen. Aber Neville", er schlug ihm auf die Schulter, „wir beide sollten uns gegenseitig helfen, einverstanden?"

Neville lächelte. „Einverstanden!"

* * *

Hogsmeade-Wochenende! Während die Schüler auf die Abfahrt warteten, gönnten sich einige von ihnen eine Schneeballschlacht. Neville und Ron wollten den Tag nutzen, um sich zunächst umzuschauen und sich Anregungen für ein Geschenk zu holen. Von Harry, Ginny und Hermine hatten sie sich heimlich getrennt.

Dick in ihre Winterumhänge gehüllt liefen sie nebeneinander her und beguckten sich die Schaufenster.

„Hast du die Zwillinge gefragt, wie du mit einer Galleone Gewinn machen kannst?"

„Sie meinten, ich könnte im Eberkopf Karten spielen, müsste aber schon beim ersten Mal gewinnen. Mindesteinsatz wäre eine Galleone."

„Wie viel hast du insgesamt?"

Ron kramte in seinem Geldbeutel und zählte die Münzen. „Eine Galleone, zwölf Sickel und 28 Knuts."

„Noch fünf Sickel und du hättest zwei Galleonen. Spiel ruhig Karten, aber bleib wachsam!"

Beim Gedanken an den Eberkopf, der schon Meilen gegen den Wind nach Ziegen stank, lief ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Ron stöhnte. „Lass uns erst schauen, ob wir etwas finden. Hast du für Snape schon eine Idee?"

Beim Namen des Tränkemeisters fuhr Neville zusammen. „Nein, aber ich werde noch einen Blick bei Derwisch und Banges reinwerfen"

„Ich habe gehört, Hannah hätte Dumbledore bekommen. Der würde sich bestimmt über alles freuen."

„Warum hab ich nicht Dumbledore?", nörgelte Neville wehmütig.

Bei Derwisch und Banges fand Ron etwas, das er Neville zeigte. Es war ein praktisches Geschenk, über das Snape nicht meckern könnte. Neville war erleichtert, die gläserne Haltevorrichtung erworben zu haben, die die Haltbarkeit jeder Schreibfeder, die man dort ablegte, verlängerte. Snape würde ihn sicherlich nicht dafür hassen, zumindest nicht mehr als sonst.

„Wenigstens hast du schon was!"

Neville verstaute das Geschenk in seiner Tasche. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du jetzt in den Eberkopf gehst! Ich werde die anderen ablenken."

„Okay, wünsch mir Glück!"

* * *

Je näher Ron dem Eberkopf kam, desto schmutziger wurde der frisch gefallene Schnee. Direkt am Eingang war nur noch eine schlammige Masse zu sehen. Manchmal konnte man die Abdrücke von Ziegenhufen erkennen.

Drinnen schlug ihm eine unangenehme Dunstwolke aus Schweiß, Alkohol und Ziegenmist entgegen. Die paar schäbig gekleideten Gäste musterten den jungen Mann, dessen schicke Kleidung ihn als Hogwarts-Schüler entlarvte. Der Tisch mit den beiden Karten spielenden Männern zog ihn magisch an.

„Guten Tag, Sirs." Ron erntete ein lautes Gelächter, doch er blieb bei seiner höflichen Anrede. „Meine Brüder meinten, ich könnte hier um Geld spielen."

„Meinten sie das? Sie haben dir aber auch gesagt, dass du verlieren könntest?"

„Darauf bin ich selbst gekommen. Wie sieht's aus? Lust auf eine Runde?", fragte Ron mutig, obwohl seine Hände bereits anfingen zu schwitzen. Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick aus. Einer erhob sich und bot Ron seinen Stuhl an, der andere mischte bereits die Karten.

„Mindesteinsatz ist..."

Ron unterbrach: „Eine Galleone."

„Darf ich die sehen?"

„Sicher." Ron legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Dann kann es ja losgehen."

* * *

„Neville? Wo hast du Ron gelassen?" Es war Hermine anzusehen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

„Ach, der..." Neville suchte nach Worten. „Der schlendert noch ein wenig umher." Ablenkend fragte er schnell: „Habt ihr eure Geschenke gefunden?"

„Ja, war nicht schwer", erwiderte Harry, der sich gleich darauf an Hermine richtete. „Das wird lustig, wenn wir alle zusammen zu Weihnachten die Post aus Hogwarts bekommen. Ich bin gespannt, was ich bekomme und vor allem, von wem es ist."

Hermine nickte, schaute dabei betrübt drein. „Mir wäre lieber, wenn Ron endlich zurückkäme."

Als den vieren zu kalt wurde, kehrten sie in die Drei Besen ein, um bei einem warmen Butterbier auf Ron zu warten.

* * *

Die erste Galleone hatte Ron verloren. Er hoffte, mit Hilfe des Gleichgewichts des Universums wenigstens das Verlorene zurückzugewinnen, nur deshalb hatte er sich auf ein weiteres Spiel eingelassen. Er verlor erneut. Jetzt hatte er Ärger am Hals.

„Was soll das heißen, du hast nur zwölf Sickel und 28 Knuts? Der Einsatz ist eine ganze Galleone und nicht weniger!"

„Ich dachte..."

„Von wegen, junger Mann. Ich will einen Pfand haben!"

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wollen was?"

„Einen Pfand! Gib mir deinen Umhang."

Schützend vergrub Ron seine Hände in dem Winterumhang. „Warum gerade den? Es ist kalt draußen!"

„Das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du mich über's Ohr hauen wolltest."

„Mein Umhang ist viel mehr wert als die fehlenden fünf Sickel", wollte Ron sich rechtfertigen, doch das Messer, das der Mann wortlos auf den Tisch legte, hatte ihn in Windeseile überredet.

Ohne seinen Winterumhang fror Ron, dabei war er noch im Eberkopf. Seufzend blickte er den beiden hinterher, die mit seinem guten Umhang in Kürze etwas Geld machen würden.

„Wollen Sie sich etwas verdienen, junger Mann?", fragte der Wirt des schäbigen Lokals. Ron nickte, weswegen Aberforth ihn heranwinkte. „Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Ziegen zu melken."

„Ich habe noch nie Ziegen gemolken."

„Schwer isses nicht."

Er zeigte auf eine der Ziegen im Stall. „Die will hart angepackt werden, sonst schlägt sie aus!"

Ron verzog angewidert das Gesicht, doch Aberforth' Augen glänzten.

* * *

Durch die Fenster der Drei Besen beobachtete Hermine das Treiben auf der Straße. „Jetzt wird's mir zu bunt! Wo ist Ron?"

Kaum hatte sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen, kam er auch schon durch die Tür.

„Ach du meine Güte." Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Hermine auf und eilte zu ihm. „Was ist passiert?"

Sie betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Sein Winterumhang fehlte und er fror sichtlich. Zudem war er schmutzig und...

„Warum riechst du nach Ziegen?" Sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen." Zehn Ziegen hatte er gemolken, dafür gerade mal zwei Galleonen bekommen. Mit blauen Lippen flüsterte er: „Ich will zurück. Ein heißes Bad wäre nett."

* * *

Einige Tage später marschierte Ron in der großen Halle mit seinen guten Quidditch-Handschuhen in der Hand von Tisch zu Tisch und sprach jeden Spieler an, doch niemand wollte ihm wenigstens drei Galleonen dafür geben. Dabei hatte er diese Möglichkeit extra als Letzte gewählt, weil er so an ihnen hing und nun wollte sie niemand.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß er am Abend neben Neville und sprach sich aus.

„Fehlanzeige! Ich habe nichts, das wertvoll genug ist. Das ist deprimierend." Diese Tatsache hielt ihm vor Augen, wie arm seine Familie war. „Ich hätte mir von Anfang an etwas leihen sollen. Allein bekomme ich es ja nicht auf die Reihe."

So verbittert hatte Neville seinen Freund noch nie erlebt. „Morgen ist schon..."  
„Ich weiß!" Wegen Rons Lautstärke war Neville zusammengefahren. „Morgen ist der Abgabetermin." Ron seufzte resignierend. „Und ich hab nichts."

Alle waren längst zu Bett gegangen, nur Ron saß noch nachdenklich im Gemeinschaftsraum vorm Kamin und fragte sich, wie er seine Misere Hermine erklären könnte. Karten spielen, Ziegen melken und seine Handschuhe veräußern waren nur drei von den vielen Dingen, die er getan hatte, um zu Geld zu kommen. Selbst Filch hatte er bei der Arbeit geholfen, doch der hat keinen Knut rausgerückt, sondern Rons Hilfe als reine Herzensgüte gesehen. Mit Professor Sprout hatte er einige Pflanzen für den Winter umgetopft, aber dafür gab es nur Hauspunkte, keinen einzigen Sickel.

Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, Hermine ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er unfähig war, etwas Geld zu verdienen. Stattdessen zückte er aus seiner Schultasche Pergament, Tintenfass und Feder und begann zu schreiben. Er versuchte, alles zu erklären, brachte seine ganzen Bemühungen zu Papier: seine Gedanken, seine Verzweiflung – einfach alles.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fand Harry seinen besten Freund schnarchend auf der Couch. Einige zusammengerollte Pergamente lagen auf ihm, als hätte er das, was er gestern geschrieben hatte, noch einmal gründlich gelesen.

„Ron?" Harry stieß ihn an und sein bester Freund schreckte hoch. „Es ist Zeit fürs Frühstück und für... na ja, um das Geschenk in den Sack zu werfen."

Als wäre es das Wertvollste, das Ron besaß, sammelte er liebevoll die sechs Blätter Pergament ein und rollte sie zusammen, bevor er sie – traurig dreinblickend – mit Geschenkpapier umwickelte. Harry hörte, wie Ron etwas murmelte, was sich wie „Desaster" anhörte.

* * *

Im Fuchsbau waren die Weihnachtsgeschenke bereits verteilt. Schon vor einigen Monaten hatte Ron ein Buch für Hermine besorgt, so dass er ihr wenigstens etwas schenken konnte. Vielleicht, hoffte er, war das, was sie zum Julklapp bekommen würde, nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, doch trotzdem rutschte Ron das Herz in die Hose, als die Schuleulen ans Fenster klopften und das waren nicht wenige.

Harry hielt ein Polierset für Flugbesen in der Hand und freute sich sehr. Was die anderen auspackten, bemerkte Ron nicht, denn sein Blick verweilte auf Hermine, die bereits das zu lesen begonnen hatte, was er am letzten Schultag bis in die tiefe Nacht hinein geschrieben hatte. Sie schien so gebannt, dass sie nicht ein einziges Mal aufblickte.

Innerlich starb Ron tausend Tode. Er malte sich jetzt schon die verschiedenen Arten aus, wie Hermine ihre Enttäuschung zum Ausdruck bringen könnte. Sie könnte ihn ignorieren oder die Sache an die große Glocke hängen; jedem Anwesenden zeigen, was er geschrieben hatte – wie unfähig er war, wie erbärmlich. Ihr könnte klar werden, dass ein späteres Leben mit ihm nicht von Reichtum begleitet werden würde. Sie könnte ihm schlimmstenfalls den Laufpass geben.

Ron schluckte, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals ließ sich nicht hinunterspülen.

Endlich blickte sie auf. Sie fand sofort seine Augen und lächelte. Erleichtert atmete Ron aus, obwohl ihm nicht einmal bewusst war, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Freudestrahlend näherte sie sich ihm. Sein Herz schlug höher. Ein paar warme Lippen auf seiner Wange waren vollends die Bestätigung, dass er sie nicht verloren hatte.

„Oh Ron, das war wunderschön!" Sie drückte ihn an sich, und er erwiderte die herzliche Geste.

Durch die Erleichterung wieder voll und ganz der Alte fragte er schelmisch: „Woher willst du wissen, dass das von mir ist?"

„Weil alles zusammenpasst! Dein Umhang war weg und hast nach Ziegen gerochen. Genau das steht auch in der Geschichte, die du für mich geschrieben hast."

'Geschichte?', wiederholte Ron in Gedanken. Er hatte ihr eine selbst geschriebene Geschichte geschenkt und es nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Danke!" Hermine schenkte ihm einen weiteren Kuss, diesmal auf den Mund. „Die vielen Strapazen, die du auf dich genommen hast, Ron. Du musst mich wirklich sehr lieben, genau wie ich dich."


End file.
